A common kind of fencing consists of a series of fence posts between which wires are run and pulled taut. A diamond mesh is carried by the wires. Generally speaking, such fencing is only erected by commercial fencing companies as skill and special tools are needed to obtain a fence which is taut and visually acceptable.
Thus the homeowner cannot usually erect his own fencing successfully and it is often difficult for him to obtain his fencing from commercial fencing companies. Normally, a commercial fencing company does not find a contract for the relatively small length of fencing required for domestic purposes an attractive proposition. If the homeowner purchases the mesh, posts etc and undertakes the work himself, there is the prospect that the end result will be unsatisfactory both as regards appearance and also as regards durability. Consequently, the home owner is often forced to use wooden fencing or concrete walling instead of diamond mesh.